Impromptu Melancholy, a Clannad-Another Fanfic
by Atomic Raven
Summary: Tosai Kosumosu is a student who had just transferred to Hikarizaka Private High School. No one knows what happened to him before he came here, nor does anyone even care. Along the way, he will face challenges, meet new friends, make new enemies and suffer painful reminders of his forgotten and troubled past. Credit to Eternal Happiness for the picture.
1. Chapter 1: Mt Fuji Erupts

I am running to the library again, tears are welling up in my eyes. Behind me, voices scream pitiful names at me. Students I pass by either stand still, laugh or trip me. No one seems to show any cause that I even exist. The door is their, and I dash closer and closer to it. The library is the only place I think of as safe, I don't really know where else to go. Suddenly, I see short, purple hair, then an impact shatters throughout my body. Now I am on the ground, and a group of teens, both male and female, trap me in a circular formation. I attempt to get up, but a kick to the head reminds me to stay down.

"Why are you even here? Go back home!" says one of the group members. He was the eldest of the group, the alpha wolf. Hagane Ikomi

"Go on, Ikomi! Beat him until he can't get up!" After that phrase, a jab hurls into my stomach, then again and again and again, until I was not even able to move my fingers. I was to distracted on the pain to pay attention to move my limbs. However, my spinal cord had not been damaged, otherwise I wouldn't be able to feel the pain. Then, a different voice enters my mind, it was a girls voice.

"What are you peasants doing to my sister?!" She obviously wasn't part of the group. The looks on Ikomi's face changed from bravery to cowardly in no time. Priceless. Ikomi then spoke, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Look, Kyou-"

"Don't give me that, Ikomi! I told you to stop bugging my sister for what, three weeks now?!"

"We weren't even doing anything to your cockroach sister! We were dealing with personal affairs, Kyou!" The girl then sees me, I see her. I smell the bitter aroma of Iron in my mouth from biting on my tongue.

"Personal affairs? They include public beatings, or is that separate? And don't you dare call my sister a cockroach. Your lucky to even be standing after uttering something like that!" The girl looked furious, her gaze was fixed on Ikomi. The other girl, Ryou I would presume, was getting up. Slowly, but getting up. Ikomi fixed a grin on his face, making the other girl even more furious.

"Kyou, quit being such a bi-" Ikomi doesn't even have time to finish. His toothy smile is plowed by Kyou's fist, two teeth come loose, and he plummets to the floor with a thud so loud anyone in Japan could here it. The group then flees from Ikomi's unconscious body. When the dust settled, Kyou walks towards Ryou.

"Are you okay, Ryou? I'm sorry that I let this happened" Without thinking, I speak.

"It's not their fault." Kyou turns to me with a dumbfounded look. "It's my fault. I was running from those guys and I ran into her." She turned towards my direction.

"So punching Ikomi wasn't really necessary?"

"Well, it was kind of enjoyable to watch the idiot plummet to earth." Ryou on the other hand is studying my bruises and other injuries. Ultimately, their isn't much wrong other than a few minor injuries, which I'm happy to hear, since I didn't want to be involved with anything dramatic.

"Got any place to stay?" Kyou asked, looking somewhat sorry for me.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I can get home in one piece" I respond.

"Alright then. Be careful heading home"

"I got someone to help get me their, so I'm all set"

"Oh? And who might this 'someone' be?"

"It's no one important. Just someone I can trust to herd me home without a scratch painted onto me." After the conversation with Kyou, I attempt to stand up; I was pretty dizzy, considering that I had been on the floor for a while before getting up. This day is going just fine...

* * *

I approach a set of doors that lead to the outside. Opening one of them, I see the student I had encountered a few weeks ago. He looks up and sees my bruised face and other injuries.

"Ikomi?" He asks, looking somewhat confused. It has been a week without having my skull nearly caved in.

"Who else?" I reply.

"Well I was just asking. Could have been someone else."

"Well the good news is that is wasn't."

"Still want me to help you home?"

"Sure, I don't mind." We began walking, I was making sure that I was not in any harm. Last thing I wanted was another public beating. Me and the student walked almost halfway down the hill not saying a word.

"So. Whats your name?" The student asked.

"Tosai Kosumosu. Any real reason you haven't told me yours?" I reply.

"Well you never asked"

"Okay. Whats your name?"

"Tomoya Okazaki." It was silent once again, we didn't say anything else until we came to the doors of the dormitory building. When we walk in, we are greeted to loud shouting. Turning down a corner, I see someone being held by his pants and shirt collar, by what looks like the whole rugby team. What luck.

"I swear, every day it's the same thing." Says Tomoya.

"Okazaki, don't just stand their! Help me!" Says the student, sounding desperate.

"No I don't want to turn into a lame brain like you!"

"You can be really cold-hearted, do you know that?!" The student is then tossed to the ground. the large group of jocks stomp over him like a stampede. He lands towards another rugby player, who picks him up and kicks him like a soccer ball. When he lands he is picked up and tossed backwards, with other team members catching him as he goes backwards. The last guy in the line throws him back far, getting smashed into the ground by another player. Then I hear Misaes voice. Oh great.

"Quiet. QUIET!" I hear her shout. She is charging straight at them wielding a broom. "Will you guys knock it off?!" The team of rugby players are charging out of the door in a few seconds after Misae arrived. Like cockroaches to light.

"Those stupid kids. I'm the one the darn neighbors complain to about, you know." She says while smacking end of the broom down on the floor.

"Must not be easy being dorm mother, is it?" Okazaki asked. The other guy was getting up, mostly from the help of Misae's apron.

"Misae, you should have come sooner to save me." He says in a meek voice.

"Your just as much at fault, I'll bet! I hope you learned your lesson from that little assault"

"Yes ma'am." At that point, I didn't want Misae overreacting if she saw my current state, so I headed for my dorm. After closing the door, I felt a huge burden ridden from my shoulders. My dorm room wasn't much, but it was something. Misae said on the first day I arrived that it didn't matter which room I chose, that every room looked the same in appearance. So with nothing better to do, I just picked up a book, layed back on my bed and began reading. It wasn't that long until I fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another obstacle, but for now, I just needed to worry about today.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryou-ed Awakening

My drowsiness fades almost instantly after I wake up. Someone is knocking at my door. Someone is BEATING at my door. At first, I ignore the disturbance, in fact I'm pretty sure it's someone else's door, until my name was called out.

"Tosai?! Open the door please!" The voice sounded desperate and hasty.

"Who is it?" I reply.

"It's Kyou! Open the damn door now!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Think that no one knows? Open up!" At that moment I get up; as I am walking to the door, I hear moaning as well as the shuffling of feet. I unlock the door, fling it open and almost vomit at what I see. It was Ryou, held in Kyou's grasp. Ryou had been cratered with cuts, her silky, violet hair was a mess, with areas of it being ripped clean off. Both her eyes were black, her nose was dripping with blood and worst of all she had a stab wound in her thigh.

"God what happened to her!?" I scream out in alarm. Kyou was crying and her voice was weak, but she managed to tell everything to me.

"When Ikomi came out of his temporary coma, his buddies grouped around me and Ryou. We were halfway down the hill! They tried taking me down, but instead I held my ground. Ryou had been kicked, punched, thrown, even groped! They were animals!"

"It was only after she recieved the stab that they stopped?" I reply

"That didn't even stop them, it made them more savage! They ran when I came over and took down five of them, but Ryou was in terrible condition."

"Hang on, I'll get Misae! Bring Ryou in."

"Is she even here?"

"Yeah I think so." I quickly lay out a blanket on the floor with two pillows, one to support Ryou's head, the other to support her thigh.

"Okay, well is their anything I can do for Ryou?"

"Bottle of rubbing alcohol in the cabinet. Put that on a rag and dab any of Ryou's cuts with that."

"Will that help?!"

"For her cuts and scrapes, yes, But that is only useful to disinfect any cuts. If you want to treat her cuts, place some gauze on them. Any small cuts just need a bandage."

"What about the stab wound?"

"Leave that to the doctors, Kyou. It's not easy treating something severe like that. Stay with her, and call an ambulance! I'll go get Misae."

"Alright!" As I leave my dorm room, I see Misae. What on earth was she doing up this late?

"Tosai? What are you doing up so late?" She asked

"I was about to ask you the similar question. Look, I cannot take time, theirs something I need to show you!" I respond, she lifts an eyebrow, giving me a 'what do you mean?' face

"What is it?"

"It's about Kyou"

"What is she doing here?" Just then a loud scream is heard throughout the entire hall of the dormitory. Ryou must have reacted to the stinging of the rubbing alcohol. We were both dashing to my room, and Misae flips out.

"Did you do this?!" She screams at me.

"How could you even suggest such an accusation?!"

"I'm curious!"

"I haven't done a thing to anyone, and I'm the first person you accuse?"

"You have a couple bruises on your face, were you brawling?"

"These were from Ikomi! I didn't hit him either!" Kyou had enough. She screamed at both of us.

"Can you two stop fighting?! My sister is in need of help and you two are complaining on who did this?! Give me some help!"

"I'll call paramedics!" Says Misae. Out of nowhere, the same guy from this evening strolls in. He was still in his PJ's, presumably he must have been exhausted.

"What the hell is goin' on?"

"Sunohara, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep." Misae Responds.

"Yeah." He responds. My focus is on Ryou's leg wound. Usually a wound like that is only fatal if the Femoral Artery is punctured, but that would mean that the wound would be gushing with blood. But it was just a light flow, meaning it must have missed the artery, but that doesn't mean it's not fatal.

"Kyou?" Ryou whimpers, she is weak, her speech is barely loud enough to hear.

"What is it, Ryou?"

"_Daisuki Anata_" She mutters, she then looses consciousness. Kyou is completely hysterical.

"Ryou? Ryou?!" She stampers. "Don't leave me! Please! My dearest sister, I am begging you to stay!"

"Calm down Kyou. She's not dead." Kyou turns her head towards me. Her glare was a mix of anger, sadness and confusion. "She's unconscious, but in other words, she is still alive."

"What do we do now?" She asks hesitantly.

"We wait for the ambulance." I respond.

* * *

The sirens and lights of an ambulance strobe the scene like a disco ball. It took 10 minutes but Ryou isn't gone yet. Kyou's parents have just arrived on scene, their expression is completely horrifying. Seeing their daughter hoisted away on a gurney makes them even more horrified.

"Ryou!" Screams Kyou's mother. Her husband is running just as fast to their unconscious daughter. When they reach the gurney, they meet up with Kyou. Kyou explains everything to her mother, while her father is more concerned about Ryou's safety. The father spoke to an ambulance crewman for about a few minutes, then turned to me and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me, and spoke.

"Thank you for what you did. If it wasn't for you, Ryou might have..." He hesitated for a bit, but continued shortly afterwards. "... Truthfully I don't want to know, but you did something I cannot repay you for. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. I was glad to help her."

"From this day forward you will be greeted as a friend. Just don't fool around with my daughters, you hear?"

"Yes sir, I understand you clearly."

"Good. Oh, and the name is Shusui. Shusui Fujibayashi."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Fujibayashi."

"Honor to meet you too, but I must return to my daughter, if you don't mind"

"Oh no, I don't mind. Go ahead." And with that, I went back to my room. Ryou's blood stained one of my pillows, and most of my blankets had blood on them. So in the end, I'm forced to sleep on a pillow as hard as a rock and a blanket so unbelievably thin you could call it paper. Six more hours until school, what brilliance.


	3. Chapter 3: Queen of the Library

I wake up stiff. My joints hurt and my body is cold, only one hour until school. I'm hungry, tired, cold and I am so stiff that I feel like a statue. I plan out my strategy, thinking of what to do for the next few hours. My phone has one message on it, but I concentrate on my day.

"I can get some lunch from school, so that is off the mental list. Breakfast can be a pastry shop, not in the mood for cooking." I plan for at least a minute, but my mind is set. School lunch, pastry from a store for breakfast.

"Lets check who left a message." I say aloud. It was from a caller with the letters 'FUJI' and then a phone number. How did Kyou know what my number was? Then I realize; Tomoya. I play the message, and almost jump to what I hear. Ryou was speaking on the phone.

"Uh, how do I start this? Anyway, good morning Tosai. Still in the hospital, but better than being eight feet under. I want to thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you, I would be dead. Also another thing; I would like for you to teach me about medical treatment. I am planning to work as a nurse when I get out of college, and I would like some material to study, considering you are fond of the sort. Goodbye for now!" Hearing Ryou speak clear sentences brings tears to my eyes. She could barely utter a simple whimper before, now she was able to fluently speak. She was getting much better.

"Right, onto breakfast." I grab my satchel, which already has three books in it to keep me occupied if I finish anything like a test or homework. The rest of the items are notebooks, pencil sharpeners, markers, pens, pencils, erasers, paper and other items. I sling my jacket on, then zip up the zipper. I am out the door with my American-made dress shoes, custom fitted for my abnormal foot size. I have enough money for food, the rest is in my safe. I exit my dorm, walk down the hall into the main lobby, where Misae was sweeping the floors, her cat close by her.

"Good morning, Misae" I say when I pass by the dorm mother

"Hello, Tosai! Be careful out there!" She responds.

"It's not like nothing bad is going to happen. I am just a few feet from my dorm!" As I turn around, a face appears with a scream. It catches me off guard and my left fist plows into the prankster's face. It was Sunohara. I respond as politely as I can in a situation like this.

"What the hell, you numb-skull!? Don't do that to people like me!" His eye now had a ring of black around it, it looked like it was already their for some reason. Perhaps it was from the rugby club incident yesterday.

"It was just a prank!" Sunohara responds.

"A pretty bad one, too" Says Misae

"Now, Sunohara. May I pass through with no other annoyances?" I ask Sunohara.

"Go on through" He says after a few seconds. My morning didn't require coffee, I was already jumpy enough.

* * *

I walk down a route to school which I have taken multiple times to avoid Ikomi's thugs. I almost miss the sign lit up by one light in the dim morning light. It looked like the building was for lease, but I read the sign instead of ignoring the small building.

"Furukawa Bakery. Could not have wished for anything else." The sign read open, and the shelves seemed to be rowed with some of the most hideous pastries I had ever seen. None the less, I enter, and someone greets me with a smile.

"Welcome to the Furukawa Bakery. My name is Sanae Furukawa and what would you care to have a leftover?"

"With hideous pastries like these, it's no wonder you have so many leftovers" I think to myself. I puzzle over what I should get, then I see my favorite pastry, a pastry my grandmother always got me when we visited.

"I will have an Anpan, please." I ask the woman at the counter.

"Certainly!" She immediately takes an Anpan from the glass display. It was beautiful.

"How much?" I ask.

"You may have it for free" Sanae responds. It was surprising that she said I could have it for no cost. The Anpan looked perfect, it had a non-stop aroma of sugar and cinnamon.

"You sure, ma'am?" I ask. She just smiles. With that, I take a bite of the sweet role; my mouth explodes with different tastes and sensations. It was perfect. The filling of the anpan was genius, but made the anpan a little more western, with a mix of whipped cream and red bean paste. I swallow my first bite and then speak.

"This is amazing! It's the most delicious anpan I have ever tasted!"

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She says happily.

"To be honest, I don't really enjoy western pastries, but mix that with the anpan and you have a delicacy that could keep you full until winter." Her face grew even brighter. I don't know why, though. But I didn't worry on it too much, I was to busy trying to finish off the anpan that have literally given life to my taste buds. It was the best pastry I have ever eaten.

"A treat like that deserves payment. How about 1000 Yen?" I say.

"You are so generous!" She replies. I hand her the money and then say goodbye, but before I get out the door, she sees my school uniform.

"You wear the same school uniform our daughter wears. Are you her friend?" She asks. My response concludes the conversation

"Sorry ma'am, but I am afraid I do not know your daughter. Have a good day!" The morning light was no longer dim and grey, but more bright and light blue. The sun wasn't showing, but I am certain that it will when school is excused. I hear the hum of a Vespa scooter, thinking it was an early morning commuter to work, I ignore it and continue. The humming gets louder and louder, until finally I turn around; a scooter just a few meters away, and it was about to smash into me.

"Watch out, Tosai!" I hear someone say just mere seconds before the scooter would smash into me. I dodge the bike just in time and it smacks into a light pole. The pole still stands, but the bike's front tire is completely totaled. The driver gets off, completely unharmed.

"What are you thinking?! This isn't a street!" I yell at the driver.

"I can barely see two feet in front of me!" The driver responds.

"Kyou?! What the fuck are you doing with a bike? You could have killed me!"

"Could have, but I didn't." Kyou responds

"Whats the difference, Kyou?"

"Could means you were close to getting flattened. Did means you would be flattened."

"Ugh, I was trying to get to school, and now you have to nearly kill me."

"Look, can we just shut up and get to school before we're late?"

"How long until then?"

"It's 7:42." Now I was worried. I had perfect attendance and I won't be late at all. I now wish that I had ridden my bicycle to school.

"Come on, we're going to have to dash to the doors." I tell Kyou, she understands what I'm saying perfectly. We break into a sprint, getting closer and closer to the long uphill climb separating students from the gates of the high school. We are weaving up the hill, whizzing past the _Sakura's__. _We make it to the doors in the nick of time. Before we arrived at school I put Kyou's bike in an alleyway, in an area where no one can find it at all. My first period is Science, I am the second kid to turn in yesterdays homework. The other guy was Okazaki, who rarely turns in homework. No one else had turned in homework other than me and Okazaki, which literally made me a laughing matter. No one laughed at Okazaki, any attempt to do so were simply subdued with his 'don't fucking think about it' facial expression. People were throwing eraser caps at me, for no reason whatsoever. Even the teacher was joining in. I couldn't take it anymore. With all my strength, I picked up my desk and flung it at the chalkboard. The board shattered into pieces. Everyone was quiet now.

"Get out." said the teacher.

"Why should I listen to you? You were helping the others laugh at me and fuck around with me!" I scream at the teacher. My voice was choking up, I was getting emotional again.

"I said get out!" Barked the teacher. He was loud, but he was not threatening.

"No, I'm not going." I respond quietly. "I just got here."

"I will not have students who will fling chairs around the room. That's 1st grade behavior." The teacher says calmer as well. "Please leave."

"He doesn't have to leave, you know." Says Okazaki. "He's telling the truth. You were harassing him, you joined in with the other students to bully him. What is wrong with you, you limbless slug?"

"I don't want to send you out either, Okazaki. Don't get involved" Says the teacher. I didn't care what happened. I opened the door and closed it gently as I walked out. My satchel at my side, I stride to the library. I open and close that door as well as I enter. I notice someone sitting on the ground reading. She had no shoes or socks, her hair was in a fashion in which I have never seen before and she had beautiful eyes. I simply grab a book above her on a bookshelf, and she seems to notice me. Was she here every time I came to the library?

"Do you need something?" She says. Her voice was harmonious, so harmonious that I scramble my words to say, but I re-mix them into their proper placing.

"No, I'm fine." Of all the girls I met during Middle and elementary school, she was the most beautiful of them all. Drop dead gorgeous. She just continues reading, and I grab the book I was reaching for. I sit down at a nearby table and scroll to the point which I stopped at. It is a long time until we speak, but the girl spoke after a solid 20 minutes without dialogue.

"My name is Kotomi Ichinose." She says. I am surprised when she speaks because she isn't much of a talker. "What is yours?"

"Mine? It's Tosai Kosumosu." I respond. "I like your name."

"Thank you, Tosai." Replies Kotomi. She slightly blushes, but I ignore it and continue reading. As I read, I felt as if someone were behind me. Feeling disturbed, I turn around and see Kotomi standing their. I accidentally smack my head into Kotomi's head. She grasps her forehead, but it doesn't look like anything is hurt. I close my book and head towards her.

"You okay?" I ask, she is getting up with the help of some bookcase shelves.

"I'm fine, just got a little too close." Kotomi responds.

"Wait, you were reading with me?"

"Yes. I love that book but it is the only one available to the library."

"If you want the book, you can take it. I don't really see any motivation in reading it anymore." I close the book, pick it up and hand it to Kotomi. She slowly moves her left hand to the book. When her hand makes contact with the book, she grabs it and moves it slowly from my hand.

"Thank you." She says.

"Your welcome." I say.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I kind of threw a desk at a chalkboard and I was excused from class."

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Why are you so nosy all of a sudden?"

"I'm only curious. You come in here almost every other day."

"When I'm mad, I need to blow off steam, when I need to do so, I read. That's why I come here."

"You're eyes are sometimes red and teary when you enter. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Maybe some other day I'll tell you. Just not today." Kotomi sits back down with the book and opens to the first page. I head to another bookcase to find something else to read. As I scan the rows of books, I don't even hear the door close or even open for that matter.

"Ah-ha! Japanese poems Volume one!" I exclaim as I find a poem collection.

"Want me to make a death poem for you?" Threatens a voice behind me. I turn around and their is Ikomi. All I can do is stare at him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"You are really persistent, you know that?"

"Thank you for noticing. Now please enjoy me beating you to near death." Ikomi says with a grin lashing across his entire face. He takes a swing and I dodge it, the punch flies into a bookshelf. His index finger cracked so loud that even I could hear it. Ikomi is in serious pain.

"Ouch! My hand!" He looks around for me, but only sees Kotomi. He sees me right after seeing the defenseless girl. "Is this your friend, Kosumosu?"

"Maybe his girlfriend!" says one of Ikomi's friends.

"You are all so childish. Including you." Kotomi says to Ikomi directly in his face. Ikomi grabs her throat and lifts her into the air. Kotomi is swinging her arms and legs, trying to get free but to no prevail. She was like a fish on a hook.

"Don't say that to me you little whore. Learn the fact that were dangerous" Ikomi tightens his grip, Kotomi is gasping for air. She has stopped flinging her arms and legs around. She was going to die if he didn't let go.

"What is wrong with you, Ikomi?!" I yell. Ikomi turns to me and grins even further.

"She is learning. She will not forget this lesson because she won't live to regret it!" That was enough. I elbow Ikomi in the throat so hard my arm hurts. He is the one with breathing problems now. He isn't going to die, but he is sure as hell going to be scared now. The other thugs dashed out the door, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Get out now, Ikomi." I order. He doesn't need a reminder, he leaves the library, grasping his neck wondering what the heck just happened. Kotomi was wheezing and coughing, her breaths were shallow and raspy.

"Tosai. Thank you so much." Says Kotomi. She hugs me tightly. I felt small drips of liquid splash onto my jacket. Kotomi had tears in her eyes and her voice was trembling with fear. "I thought I was going to die."

"Easy now, Kotomi. You're safe now. He won't mess with you again, or so help me I'll rip his eyes out and force him to eat them with soy sauce." My voice was calm again, but Kotomi wasn't calm at all. It was time Ikomi got what he deserved. I didn't care what they would do if they found out I did it, but if having Ikomi in jail will solve the problems around here, then I wouldn't need to worry about his gang anymore. I pull out my phone, Kotomi notices.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a voice still raspy and weak.

"Something I should have done two weeks ago." I reply. I quickly dial '110' on the keypad and wait for a response. It comes quickly. They start off with a normal introduction and then I speak.

"Yes, My name is Tosai Kosumosu. My friend and I were in the library of Hikarizaka Private High school. My friend was nearly choked to death by a student named Hagane Ikomi." The person on the other end pauses me there and what she says next shocks me.

"I am Hagane's mother, Jeido Ikomi. Is their anything else he has done?"

"Well, yesterday, another one of my friends, Ryou Fujibayashi was walking home with her sister Kyou-"

"Ah that was yesterday." I wait for her to continue. "That was my son that hurt her?!"

"I don't think my friend is lying when she receives cuts and bruises and a knife wound to her thigh. But, no offense, your son would do anything to get out of something as serious like that."

"I see. We'll dispatch four officers to the scene. Dammit Hagane, what have you become?" I hang up the phone.

"So that's it? Ikomi's being sent away?" Kotomi asks.

"He won't mess with you for a long time." I reply. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I do, but I don't feel safe their anymore."

"Kotomi?" She looks at me, eye to eye. "Do you want to stay at my place for a while, until you feel ready to go back home?"

"I don't think that would be a bad idea." Today is going to be the worst day of all my bad days, none can compare to this one; even when combined. For some reason, I think I have a crush on that wonderful girl, Kotomi. I don't know what I'm doing here in this school, but I know I came here for one reason: to make my parents proud. That is a goal I shall complete, no matter how daunting the challenge.

* * *

_The LONGEST Chapter I have ever made for a fanfic. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!_

_(If your wondering why Ikomi's name is Hagane, it's because hagane is steel in Japanese. Many of his character aspects are similar to that of steel. He's strong, has a gritty reputation, but is an important role in the story)_


	4. Chapter 4: Witness to Hurt Feelings

Kotomi and I stay at the library. She sits down at the table I am sitting at, while I grab the collection of poems and sit down as well. Kotomi was paler than snow, she was obviously still scared. And that made me wonder; would this scar her until the day she passed? Would she drift into insanity, maybe even kill herself? These thoughts plague my head and I even form an image of Kotomi's neck hung from a noose. I had to stop thinking about it, Kotomi looked like one of those people that wouldn't even want to hear the first letter of 'suicide'. My brain puzzled over what to say, one side of me wanted to help while the other wanted me to leave her alone. Finally I side with my version of helping someone

"You need a drink?" I ask. She nods in agreement. "Want me to come with you?" She nods again. I sigh and put down the book. We both get up from the chairs and walk to the door. I motion Kotomi with my hand to wait for a second. I open the door a crack, and see the hallway empty.

"Looks clear?" She asks.

"Not even a fly." I respond. With one hand motion I open the door, me and Kotomi exit. I shut the door on the way out.

"Their's the drinking fountain, I'll be over here and wait for you to be done." I say as I point to a fountain. She hurries over to the fountain and guzzles down the water as if it were the last on earth. Kotomi was calmer and more fit in with the environment this time. But she was constantly looking left and right as if she were a robber about to steal something, making it obvious that it would be a very long time until she would let this incident go. She finishes her sip of water and steps away from the fountain. A bell goes off, that's excuse for first period.

"Guess I'll see you after school." I say to Kotomi. "Be careful though."

"I will be careful, I don't want to trouble you any further." She replies. I walk to second period while Kotomi heads back to the library. Did she ever go to classes? Did she even have any? This was all too confusing, my head hurts now from thinking too much. I have my satchel at my side and I begin walking. I bump into someone on the way to my next class. The girl immediately apologizes to me, although I should be apologizing to her.

"I am sorry for getting in your way" she says in a high pitch tone not as dissimilar to that of a cartoon character.

"No I'm sorry." I reply. She simply walks away. Their was something weird about that girl. Either it was her personality, her eyes or her apology. Or maybe, it's her two locks of hair that point like a rabbits.

I walk to next period: Math. And for things to get worse, Kyou was in the class, sitting RIGHT behind me! Oh how much I envy my luck. When I enter the room, Kyou is in her seat, but her expression is much different then her normal mood. Kyou's eyes were red, her face was gloomy and her head was down. She looked destroyed inside. I ignore Kyou's unusual behavior, but only for a while. Then another bell and class begins. The teacher came around to collect homework, I give my homework to the teacher along with the other students, most of which never even turned it in. The teacher said that it would be study hall for the rest of class, which was odd because he would occasionally throw pop quizzes at us just to piss us off. Seeing I had nothing better to do, I just turned around to check up on Kyou. I stood their for a good few minutes until she picked her head up and cracked a smile, it was a mix of sad and happy, but still a smile.

"You okay, Kyou?" I ask, she replies to my question immediately.

"Yep, all fine here!" she says quickly, as if she was trying to get out of the conversation as soon as possible. I was puzzled by her response, she had eyes of someone who had been crying.

"You don't look so good." I say.

"If you hadn't noticed, my sister is in the hospital, and I am in a real bad mood." She replies. Her voice was assertive, as well as threatening. "Look, it's not your fault. I've just been dwelling on this too much, and I know when to stop worrying about nothing."

"Kyou, Tosai. Quieter please." Ordered the teacher. We stopped talking after that, but I had nothing else to do other than read a book I have read fifteen-hundred times over. Every book in my satchel was read, completed, reviewed, corrected and alphabetized. I like to keep my station clean.

* * *

The final bell has rung, I am on my way out to, hopefully, meet up with Kotomi. As I walk down the hall, I sight Ikomi being carted away by the police with at least a dozen groups of kids watching. He was sobbing incredibly loud, with tears oozing from his eyeballs. Without planning, I move into the cluster of people, taking my time to walk calmly in. As I reached the near front of the student flood, I see the girl whom I had bumped into this morning, and I swear to god that I swallowed my eyeballs and regurgitated them back into their sockets when I saw where she was. In front of the group.

"Whats going on?" She studders. Her amber hair glistened in the afternoon sun, and her expression was as confused as mine. Ikomi cocked his head violently, pointing his eyes at the girl and then spoke.

"What do you think is going on?!" He screamed at her. His voice made her reply choked and weak.

"You're being taken away?" Ikomi simply ignores her and continues walking. The girl on the other hand is on the verge of tears. What a useless fuck Ikomi has been today! The girls emotions blasted out in whimpering screeches that cracked windows and made my ears ring. She collapsed onto the ground with her knees touching down first. Other students crowd around the girl, while Ikomi simply laughs.

"Stop crying! I have a headache now thanks you your bitching!" He yells at her, does he even feel sympathy?! Finally I had enough.

"Head to the cruiser before you really hurt someones feelings." I say. My voice is quiet, but he is probably able to hear me. He points his sight at me. Rage builds inside his face.

"You stay out of this, punk." Barks Ikomi. The police just string him along, without any other nonsense beginning. I pass through the crowd to the main doors, where Kotomi is waiting at the outside, smiling at me. Seeing her smile seemed to be the only cure when I was tipped off. I open the doors and greet Kotomi. She greets me back and we walk down the hill. A quarter of the way down Kotomi starts talking.

"So, Tosai. Where did you come from? You don't look like your from here." Her question was unusual to follow. "Not trying to offend you"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm originally from Satsuma, but my parents moved to Oregon two months after I was born." I respond. Her face lights up with shock, but she quickly jerks her head to the right. She asks a simple question a few minutes later.

"Oregon is in America, right?"

"Yes" I reply.

"Can you continue your story?" She questions. Their was only one word I was thinking: lie. I didn't want to talk of my parents, not to a stranger at least, but lie to Kotomi? I could never think of such a thing. Would she notice even? Perhaps. Forget it, just lie.

"When I arrived at america, I was quickly taught English and raised as a normal American. A few years later on my sixth birthday, my parents sent me to live with my grandparents in Tokyo. I attended the finest school available, then when I was done with elementary, I moved up to Middle Shool in the Shikoku prefecture of Kōchi. And you can probably tell what happened after that." Kotomi was amazed.

"Really? Goodness, what was it like? I have spent my entire life in Hikarizaka, no where else." She says with a light voice. My response

"What was it like?" I puzzle for a moment to find what I am about to say. "To tell you the truth, the travel was awful. I had to spend five hours on a plane to get to Shikoku and then a train trip for 20 minutes. From Shikoku to here, it takes a good 12 hours by plane. So travel like that isn't suited for me."

"I wouldn't like travel like that either. My energy degrades too fast, and I usually can't fall asleep on a plane." Says Kotomi. We spend a lot of the walk in silence, until I pass by the bakery I went to in the morning. Kotomi's head perches up immediately at the sight of anpan. She likes anpans?

"Mind if we stop by?" She asks in a pleading voice. I was a sucker for it, but at the same time I wanted to stop by again.

"What the heck, lets go in." I reply. We walk to the entrance, Kotomi's eyes were locked on the anpans sitting in their display cases. I hold the door open like a gentleman should. Sanae recognizes me right as I enter. The woman welcomes me with a pleasant and cheerful tone.

"Welcome back, dear! You seem to have brought some company!" Her eyes direct to Kotomi. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"My name?" Kotomi asks in confusion.

"Your name" Sanae says again. Kotomi relinquishes her confusion, but she is acting shy. She points to herself and then speaks.

"Kotomi" Sanae's face was a mix of daze and confusion.

"Well, if that's what you call yourself by, I guess thats what we'll call you." Sanae responded after a solid five minutes of waiting. "So, what can I get you today?"

"We'll take two anpans, please." I ask Sanae.

"You must love those things, don't you!" She responds. It was true, they were a work of art. She plucks two anpans from a counter. "These came out of the oven two hours ago. Warm, fresh and tasty! Free of charge!"

"Are you sure?" I ask She simply smiles. I don't eat it immediately, instead I just save it.

"_Arigatō_." I respond. Me and Kotomi walk out, but this time the door isn't held open. It is flug opened with an extreme speed that sends me flying backwards. I see her, the amber haired girl. She was crying, dashing upstairs to the second floor of the building.

"Nagisa!" Screams Sanae. That was her daughter? All this time that was her daughter? I apparently didn't have time to look at the two locks of hair that stood up.

"Tosai are you okay?" Kotomi exclaims. I was fine, nothing bad or major for that matter.

"Don't worry, Koto. I'm fine." I reply to calm her down. I don't know why the hell I referred to Kotomi as 'Koto'. "Shall we head to my place?"

"Sure, I'm getting freaked out." She replies. We walk much more calmly.

"Little heads up though, Kotomi. My room is going to need some tidying up, so If you don't mind, could you wait outside the dorm room until I'm finished cleaning the place?" I ask Kotomi. She nods her head. "Okay. Secondly, are your parents alright with this?"

"Um..." My question makes Kotomi slightly paranoid. "Yeah, they don't really care where I stay. As long as I don't come back fixated on drugs or alcohol."

"I don't do stuff like that, so don't worry." I reply. Her face lightened up, and a smile bleached onto her face. She was beautiful, so beautiful. I felt a bond when we first looked at each other, should I tell her? Now? No, not yet. Perhaps later in the school year if our relationship develops into something more.

Perhaps.

* * *

As we were walking to the dormitory, I realize something that throws me off my tracks. The dormitory is male only, meaning that Kotomi can't stay there. Why the hell didn't I think about that?!

"Tosai? Are you okay?" Questions Kotomi. For some reason, I sense a burning sensation in my hand. I see my knuckles scratched as I raise them to my eyesight. I had apparently punched a wall in blind rage. "Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered. The dorm isn't for female students. It's a male dorm." I answer. Her expression changed immensely, pale skin and fright in her eyes. "You can't stay at my place in other words. _Gomen_"

"Wha- what?!"

"Sorry, but that's the truth. I don't know anywhere else you can stay." Kotomi then suggests the weirdest, and most unusual idea. I don't even know where the idea came from.

"Why not we both stay at my house? I won't feel alone, and it will eliminate the gender restriction."

"Wait, wouldn't your folks mind?" I question.

"Oh, they won't mind. They're out of the country for a business trip."

"I don't feel right with this idea. Plus I need to tell the dorm mother that I'll be gone."

"I'll head to the house, you tell her where you'll be and why. Want me to write down the address for you?"

"Sure, that'll be fine." The address isn't like any I've seen before. Okazaki told me where his house was a few weeks ago, and Kotomi's house is close to his house. Just 12 blocks away from his. I rush to the dormitory, sensing the ground quake, I dodge out of the way of an oncoming 'jock-pede'.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU LEARN PROPER MANNERS!" I am pretty sure the rugby team was treating the others at the dorm like crap again. Misae shouted so loud that my ears started bleeding. They stopped bleeding after a minute, thankfully.

"Misae!" I shout, she's surprised to see me this late.

"Tosai, what are you doing here so late?! It's 10 passed four!" She replies. I quickly tell her the whole story, and her answer is what I had hoped for.

"Of course you can, but just don't do anything stupid when your over there, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Finally I was off the hook and I dashed to the address of Kotomi's house. Halfway to the destination, I hear shouting, much of it coming from an alleyway. Ikomi's buddies were crowding around someone. It was a girl, she obviously wasn't in the mood for being bludgeoned

"Quit bugging me, will you?!" She says. The gang just laughs at her request.

"Like hell we will! If you join us, we won't kill you." Says one of the gang members. "Otherwise, you won't have much longer to live!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" The thugs held her arms and clasped their feet onto the top of her shoes, so she couldn't move. They were not joking when they said she might not have much longer to live. One of them pulls out a pistol. Were they insane?! I've heard of Ikomi's gang shooting people, but killing someone?! I had enough. My pastry was not eaten yet, it was still in it's bag.

"Hey, lowlife!" I shout, they all turn to face me. Their faces flare with horror.

"Oh shit! It's him!" says the member holding the gun. I hear a gunshot and then I go deaf. The world goes slow motion. I feel something hit me in my chest. Did he shoot me? I collapse down onto the alleyway.

"Fuck! Why'd you do that?!" Says another one of the gang members.

"Shut up! Lets just run!" Says the idiot that shot me. They all, once again, flee. I don't feel anything luke-warm at the area of my chest pain, neither do I smell iron. The girl rushes over, kneeling beside me.

"Are you alright?" She asks. Strangely I can get up, my chest hurts but I don't think I was hit with the bullet. I look down, seeing how close the bullet came. It hit the anpan instead of my lung. Her face is more surprised then mine. "What is in that pastry? Titanium?"

"No, just looks burnt." I tell the girl.

"Either way, thanks a lot." She speeds away from the scene. Her grey hair flailing behind her. Grey hair. Was it; Could it really be her?

"Sakura," I say to myself "I haven't heard that name for a long time."


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Reminders

Man, my chest is killing me. Every step I take makes the injury pulse pain throughout my nerves. I am closing in on the house, and I have anxiety in my already aching gut. As I arrive at the street of Kotomi's home, I notice the dull, bleak and freakish silence of the entire neighborhood. Did anyone live here? Was there a specific reason? I can't wrap my mind around the subject, so I brainstorm on something else. Like, how the hell was Sanae's pastry able to stop a bullet dead in its track's?! Her bread, when burnt, is likely to stop even a torpedo; thanks to her baking blunder, I didn't die. I arrive at the home; it was in terrible condition. If you ever saw an abandoned house in the countryside, that's what the house would look like. Weeds were sprouting everywhere in the front lawn, which, thankfully, looks completely blocked off by hedges. After 10 minutes of looking for an entrance, I decide to just rush through the hedges. Bad idea. The hedge is with thorns, picking at my exposed skin and my clothes. Damn, I couldn't have looked a bit deeper? But it does help with defense if Ikomi ever does try to "storm the castle" Finally I reach the open, which is a hellish, weed-infested lawn.

"Kotomi?" I call out, no answer. For a minute, I hear nothing. But then I hear the click of someone unlocking a door, and a sliding door open. It was Kotomi, wearing a night robe over silky violet pajamas. she had slippers on, her face lights up with shock. "Now before you jump to conclusions-"

"Went through the hedge?" She questions. How did she know?

"I was presuming that you would say something like I had been jumped." I answer.

"Well, that was my second guess." She replies

"Has this happened before?"

Once, just a group of troublemakers trying to mess around with the house. They ran when the horned bushes got the best of them." Kotomi invites me inside. The home reeked with air freshener, usually it blots-out or masks the putrid stench of, well, anything really; but too much of the stuff makes it smell awful. Everything was well-kept surprisingly, for such a shady looking house on the outside, it shocked me that the house looked like one of Picasso's masterpieces inside. Kotomi directs me to my quarters.

"Guest room is upstairs. It's just a mat and a blanket, but still, it's something."

"Thanks, Kotomi." I reply. I walk up the eerie, old staircase. The top and bottom steps creak when you walk on them. It frightened me at first, but I realized that being startled by a stair is dumber that jumping at your own shadow. I arrive at the bedroom; it's small, cramped and only has, like Kotomi said, a mat and a blanket. "_Well you got to make the best of it"_ I think to myself. One light is present in the room, other than a closet light. The main light was hung by a cord, with nothing covering its dingy, flickering lightbulb. I lie down on my makeshift bed hoping to melt away the events of today. I was kept up for a good 40 minutes because of my chest pains, but afterwards, I finally doze off into sleep, a stasis where dreams begin to fog my head.

* * *

**_Hush little child, don't say a word,  
father's gonna buy you a Mockingbird.  
And if the Mockingbird won't sing,  
mother's gonna buy you a golden ring_**

_That was the nursery rhyme that Sakura would sing to me every night. It was soothing, listening to her voice; her smooth, calming voice. How I missed her the day we were separated. Some ass-hat is responsible for taking her away. That girl sounded almost exactly like Sakura, except her hair. Sakura's hair was a contrast dark-red and pink, while that girl hair was grey. I remember the night after the separation. The fraction where Sakura was in my heart remains hollow. Even now, when I'm 15, I scream for my parents not to go, not to leave. But to stay with me and Sakura instead._

* * *

I wake up to an object falling and crashing. What the hell could that be?! Whatever it was, it sounded like it came from downstairs. Two minutes after the crash, I hear the faint sound of Kotomi, yelling for help. I get up immediately, rushing to my feet

"Hold on, Kotomi I'm coming!" I scream. In a flash, I run down the stairs; I almost trip at the bottom step, but I see Kotomi sitting on the couch, with a shard of glass in her right foot. Apparently, a vase had fallen and shattered. Kotomi said she tried to clean up the mess but then got a piece lodged in the heel of her foot.

"Kotomi, you're going to feel a slight pinch. Don't worry though, that will be the glass dislodging from your foot." I tell her as calmly as I can. She nods and braces for the pain. There were tweezers on the coffee table, so I grabbed those. With tweezers in my hand, I grasp the shard of glass.

"On the count of three?" Kotomi asks. I look at her, and nod in agreement.

"One, two-" I say aloud. When I say 'three' the glass comes out, and Kotomi flinches in pain. Her expression becomes more calm afterwards.

"Thanks." Says Kotomi. I was more concerned about what happened to worry about Kotomi's apology.

"So, what happened?"

"I was just rearranging a photo, and I bumped into the vase and it fell. The vase smashed on the delicate floor, so I had to clean up the mess."

"And you got a piece locked onto your foot?"

"Exactly." Photo? What photo? Did she mean the picture of my caretaker?

"Which photo? There are a dozen on that shelf alone." I question. She immediately points to a picture of a girl about the age of an infant. The color was an old black-and-white setting, and I cracked a smile when I saw it. "The girl with gorgeous eyes; Mei Misaki."

"Misaki?" Kotomi asks suspiciously.

"An old friend, slightly more older than me. I was born in 1985 while she was born in 1983. How me and Mei met was somewhat unusual; when I came back to Japan after a portion of my life was spent in America, I had to transfer to a new school so I wouldn't fall behind academically."

"And you met her how, exactly?"

"Don't remember." In fact I did remember. It was actually my last memory of her, it was a sad memory; the day I would never see her again. The day that she would give me that picture.

* * *

_Misaki was on the train platform, my bag held in one hand and the other hand empty. Her eyebrows were latched down, never had I seen Mei like this and her eyes were completely flushed with red and tears. With me, I was simply sad to see her like this; my only friend, forced to see me leave with nothing else to say. Five minutes until the train leaves._

_"Why now? Why today?" Mei croaks. Fighting back my tears I respond._

_"We had much fun over Summer vacation, right?"_

_"Yeah, but I didn't want that to end."_

_"Not everything good lasts forever. You know that, Mei." Misaki just broke down, crying and screaming._

_"I know that I know that! I just wanted a little more time! A day or two and I would be ready!"_

_"Mei, we both know that you wouldn't even be ready after a month." A long pause falls afterwards. Two minutes left until I say goodbye to this town forever._

_"Just promise me that you won't forget, okay?"__  
_

_"How will I do that knowing I will never see your face again?"_

_"Here." She holds out a picture framed in dark-red wood. Blue glass beads stud the corners. In the middle was the picture of Misaki, black and white. Mei throws her arms around me and embraces me like a stuffed teddy bear. She quietly sobs as the hug continues. 20 seconds until it's time. I pull off Mei and get on the train with little more than 10 seconds left._

_"Tosai!" I hear Mei scream._

_"What is it?!" I scream back. "What is it Mei?!"_

_"Don't forget me!"_

_"I Won't forget you, Mei! Not for even a moment!" A smile pops up across her face, her hair fluttering in the breeze- wait, was that an eye-patch?_

_"I l-" is all she can say until the train car doors seal off Mei from the rest of the world. The train picks up speed and zooms past the many lives on the platform. Mei was chasing the train; what did she say? What drove her to doing that? The train whizzes past the end of the station platform, and for a second I could see Mei on her knees looking blankly at the train as it moves farther and farther from the station. The last sight of Mei points to a girl knealing beside her, possibly helping her up. Her twin, perhaps? They looked so familiar. That didn't matter though, and I didn't need my path to maturity blocked because I lost the only friend who knows I exist. Finally, I begin to sob. All the built in emotions from which I had fought back earlier were now springing out of my gut. I feel alone and I should._

"**_Sayōnara_, **Misaki Mei." I say aloud.**  
**

* * *

"Tosai?" Questions Kotomi. I snap out of my trance in almost a nanosecond. It was a long time since I had begun the conversation. I nearly jumped when I hear Kotomi's voice after such a long time. But for that amount of time of sitting here, staring at a photograph, Kotomi has gotten a bit closer. When I say a bit closer I mean REALLY close; like just above my shoulder.

"I guess I'll go back to bed" I tell Kotomi. "try to get some sleep too, Kotomi."

"I will. Good night, then!" She replies. I walk up the stairs, head to the guest room, shut the door and go to sleep. Tomorrow is a day that I simply don't want to happen. After the events that unfolded tonight, I think something deep in my memory vault broke loose, and I can't get it out of my head. My carefully welded character is on the verge of collapse.

"One slip, and its all over." I tell myself, and I quickly pass out from fatigue.

**_Yeah, yeah. I used Mei Misaki from Another. _****_So sue me!_****_ I don't really know _****_what you think of as grade 'A' or grade 'F' in fanfic terms, but I don't mind if you actually do rate how the chapter was. Bland or acceptable? Also send me suggestions of what I should do next. I'm always up for feedback!_**

**_I am the Atomic Raven, signing off... (for now)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Ready to Rumble

I awake to the whistle of a teapot and steam. Was Kotomi making breakfast? My eyesight is groggy and strained, and my joints ached. The aroma of Miso soup and Nori fill the air around me. The morning light shines through the blinds, directly into my eyes and I shield them with my hand. I decide to get up before Kotomi came up to wake me up herself. My attempt to stand proves successful, and I walk to the staircase. When I reach the ramp of steps a loud crash catches me by surprise.

"_Kuso_!" Screamed Kotomi. "I could use a hand here!"_  
_

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I shout back. I walk down the stairs serenely and peacefully, however Kotomi isn't looking so happy when I arrive in the kitchen. "Whats wrong? Did something fall?"

"Yes, a pot of Miso." She replies. Kotomi points to a closet in the living room. "Could you get a mop?"

"Uh, sure." I answer; why couldn't she get one herself? With no complaint, I move to the closet slowly. I open the door, and a mop pops out. Picking it up, I head back to the kitchen. Kotomi's expression got a little better, but it still looked angry and gloomy.

"Thank you, Tosai." She says with a forced smile. Kotomi was dabbing out the mess with a towel instead. "Sorry, I don't know how to use a mop." I kinda blew my top.

"Then what was the point of sending me to get one?!" I yell.

"I thought you knew what to do with a mop, so that's why I sent you."

"Well, I don't know what to do either, so it looks like a towel will do." I help out with cleaning up the mess, dabbing out the stains of Miso. I notice that there are two pots of Miso, one of them is on the floor.

"Were you expecting company?" I ask questionably. She shakes her head to the question. "Why make so much food then?"

"I thought you would be pretty hungry after school, so I made extra." She answers

"Thanks, I guess." The Miso was mostly cleaned up, except for the scent that still filled the air. I helped Kotomi fix breakfast, placing out two dishes and silverware at the head chairs. Kotomi came out with the Miso and Ongiri just as I set the last bowl down. Kotomi placed the pot of Miso in the middle of the table on a stand, while placing Onigiri next to it. So that was the smell of Nori. We took our seats. Kotomi utters _Itadakimasu_, as do I.

"So, are you in any classes, Kotomi?" I ask as I reach for a rice ball.

"Class A" She responds.

"I only see you in the library. Do the teacher's mind you reading their?"

"They don't seem to care. I get offers to almost every university in Japan, but I have declined every one."

"Your going to move to a different country?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Don't mean to rush, but maybe you should decide." I take a sip of my soup and then a bite of a riceball. "Could help you in the future, when your deciding what do with your life."

"I just don't want to earn a degree for something I have learned over 50 times now."

"I feel your pain. I have learned the same stuff over and over since 6th grade. From the surrender of World War Two, the victories and defeats of the Sengoku jidai and Boshin War to everything."

"Well, is it hard to learn stuff like that?"

"Did I just say I have learned it since 6th grade, miss know-it-all?" Kotomi's expression darkens. "Sorry about that. It's fine being smart, nothing wrong about it."

"And I am to listen to someone like you, ginger?" No one has called me that in a long time. Purely out of respect. But it was so funny that we both started snickering. When we couldn't hold it in, we began to cackle and laugh so hard I felt the table vibrate. I check the time on my watch, holy hell it's already 7:38?!

"Fun times over, Kotomi." I order.

"Why? What time is it?" Kotomi asks, I show her the watch and she jumps to her feet. My uniform is on, same with Kotomi. We both dash out the sliding glass door, while Kotomi locks and closes it. I am literally blitzing to the gates, up the winding path, through the cherry blossoms; and then I trip on a bike rack. A bike rack is not going to cause my tardiness today. But now my shin hurts, so I have no other option but to walk the rest of the way up. Kotomi was behind me the entire time.

"Tosai are you okay?" She asks with a horrified voice.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I respond. Kotomi lets out a sigh. I limp to the front doors where I see Kyou. Hiding behind her, strangely enough, is Ryou. I walk up to the two they engage in conversation. Luckly they don't notice my limp.

"Hey, Tosai." Ryou says with her shy and cute voice.

"Hello to you too, Ryou." I respond. "What are you doing outside of the hospital? Were you discharged?"

"Sort of." She says, I raise an eyebrow and give her my best face of confusion. "I'm supposed to go back tomorrow for them to check on my thigh. But other than that you can call me discharged."

"How is the thigh?" I ask. She simply shows me a bandage around her entire thigh where the stab wound was. Kyou jumps in the chat out of nowhere.

"The doctors said no running, sprinting and swimming until the stitches, sis." Ryou shivers as Kyou says stitches. Obviously she wasn't a fan of stitches, neither me. I had to get stitches done on the back of my head when I was four, because I smacked my head on the front of a diving board. It hurt like hell, but the stitches hurt even more. I haven't remembered that memory up until now, and my stitches are pulsing with pain. Not extreme pain, but irritation. I grip the back of my head, where I feel the seams of the stitches with my fingertips.

"Ugh, damn." I say aloud.

"You okay?" Kyou questions.

"Just my head

"Is it something to be worried about?" Kyou asks with concern. She cares for me now?

"It's nothing; happens all the time. A migraine" I lie. The bell rings and the doors flood with students like it's Black Friday.

"See you two after school maybe!" I call out.

"Bye for now!" They call back.

* * *

School was slow, as always. Test in history about the Boshin war; how fucking disdain. I complete the test in about 10 minutes, and I slump back in my chair. A group of kids were talking, apparently about Ikomi, since I heard one of the students mention him.

"You hear about Ikomi? He got dragged out to a squad car yesterday." A student whispers.

"Yeah, pretty fucked up if you ask me. Guy didn't do nothing except rough up a few people." Another student whispers.

"He said he had nearly killed a girl, but got jabbed in the throat before he could kill her."

"Please, she must have deserved it. The bitch has lines that are not allowed cross." Hearing these moronic asses speak of Kotomi with such made me furious.

"Your about to cross my lines." I say aloud. The group cocks their eyes to my direction. They all got up and grouped around me.

"You say something, punk?" Questions a student. My head points at an angle so I am looking down on my desk. He grabs my desk and tips it backwards, sending me hurtling. "Don't fuck with me!"

"Hey, numb skull." I respond in a voice so angry it could scare off a dragon. I look towards the teacher. As if he knew what was about to happen, he nods. Okazaki gets up, and the teacher nods at him too; Okazaki smiles at the group of juniors.

"You two versus us? Give me a brea-" One of the members say, but I cut him off with a sucker-punch to the nose. By his request, I gave him a 'break'. The others crowd me like zombies surrounding a survivor. Okazaki grabs one and pushes him away, while the others charge. My defensive arts kick in, and in no time the entire group is laying in a pile.

"Don't fuck with you? I think you should rephrase that." I tell the kid who threw my desk over. I sounded like a smart-ass and a jackass, I didn't care. "Say sorry, and I'll leave you alone."

"Like hell I will!" He responds. They are always like this, I grab his ear and tug on it slightly, and it seems that is enough. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

"It's good that we have reached a conclusion."

"You like her, don't you?" he asks. I knew who he was talking about. While I had a crush on Kotomi, but telling that to a whole classroom is just a way of saying 'kill me'. "She's a bitch, you know? Kyou's a better choice."

"What was that? Break my skull, you said?" I respond while lifting my shoe above his head.

"No I didn't say anything!" He screams, I drop my foot and it lands, millimeters from his ear. He lets out a shriek as my dress shoe falls, but grumbles as he sees how close it was to hitting him. I look at him, my lime green pupils probably taking a tole on his already-low morale.

"_Yakunitatanai baka_" I tell him. The period bell rings, and I prepare for another class with this guy. As I walk down the hall, I wonder about what that kid said before I nearly broke his skull. "**_Kyou? Why the hell would he say Kyou? I doubt she even sees me as attractive. Besides, whats the point of love? To distract me? To give everything only to have it thieved away? No, not that_** **_again._**" I yet again halt my train of thought when I bump into Kotomi. Well, more like become a football tackling dummy. She careens into me at full speed and we both fall. My eyes shut when my back hits the floor. When I open them, Kotomi is on top of me, her eyes shut as well. What luck did I get to receive this?**  
**

"Kotomi. May you please get off me?" I ask. She opens her eyes, lets out a gasp and scrambles to get up. He hair is slightly fuzzy, but nothing else. As for me? I can pretty much take anything. From a wrestler, both from Boxing and Sumo to, quite possibly, an anti-tank bullet. Kotomi looks down at her feet, her cheeks blushing. Kotomi starts calmly walking away.

"Hey, Tosai? You okay?" asks a familiar voice. Once again, a knockout punch hurls into Sunoharas face. He's out cold; for 10 seconds

"Stop doing that, please?" He asks. I just walk away.

"**_What a_**_ **day.**_" I think to myself. And it was just getting started. "**_Too late for calling sick?_**"


	7. Chapter 7: Necessary Roughness

I never felt the eyeballs of so many people fixated on me. Sure, I get noticed a lot easier because of my maroon hair and devilish lime green eyes. However, today was much different than most of the time. My presence caused students to look at me in confusion, both by people I did and did not know. Whispers were heard wherever I went. I, however, could not decipher what they were talking about. As I reach the classroom, Kyou is already in her seat. Her expression lights up when she sees me. Walking over, I hear more conversations. This time they didn't even notice me. They were talking about me, how surprising, about the brawl that the teacher allowed but they were mostly about the kid that flipped my chair over.

"He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed was he?" Says a student. The others reply with agreement, while I just walk to my seat. Plopping my satchel down, Kyou immediately spins around to face me.

"So, I have a request." She whispers to me.

"Is it an appropriate request?" I ask jokingly. Kyou briefly flips me off. "Just kidding, but what is the request?"

"Lunch. Me, you and Ryou. Think you can meet me at the cafeteria doors at lunch?"

"Why ask me?" Kyou stutters a bit and her cheeks flush with red.

"W-well, I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"Is there something embarrassing about that?" Kyou gets a little angry with me.

"Look, you can agree to it or not. I don't care what you answer with."

"I'm simply asking you; why did you ask me first and not someone like Okazaki?" Kyou became more temperate than thermite afterwards.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND WILL YOU?!" I look around to see everyone looking towards me and Kyou.

"Fine Kyou, I'll accept your request." I say in fake shock. The others just turn away and continue with their turns around to wait for the teacher to arrive. _**"What did I just agree to?**_" I think to myself.

* * *

Class is always slow. Slow to start, at least. Once again, the homework for today is passed out, and I find it difficult to start the work. Not too difficult, but rather tricky. Right next to me is Sunohara, who is even more confused.

"Hey, could I get some help?" He asks me. Feeling sympathy for Sunohara, I accept. "Great, thanks man."

"Stumped on the first question?" I adjust to face Sunohara's homework sheet, he hasn't even written his name. I point at the empty blank which says "NAME" and Sunohara grumbles.

"Okay, for the first question. Carry the two and subtract this by five."

"Huh?" Sunohara's face was more confusion than understanding. It was a simple question, too. I point towards things he needed to do, and the strategy fits like a glove. My sheet was done anyway, so I simply told what the necessary objectives of each question to Sunohara, making much more sense than before. This is the most work I have seen him do. The strategy works, Sunohara is blazing through each problem as if he were a genius.

"Alright, that's about all the problems." I say as he places down his chewed pencil.

"Well, thank god for that. Now I don't have to worry about math homework." Sunohara responds gleefully. I hardly even notice the ear piercing whistle of a dictionary, as I notice it and somehow dodge the incoming book while Sunohara is not as lucky. Turning around to see Kyou with her hand raised, holding another book; my Shakespeare Sonnet collection. I turn towards Sunohara, and the book cover reads "English to Japanese Dictionary".

"What are you doing with these?" Kyou asks, and spinning around to face her, my blood boiling. She looks at the cover of the collection and speaks again. "I can't understand these nonsense characters. What language is it?"

"It's called english, dumbass!" I respond angrily, Kyou lowers her throwing arm. "Throwing my dictionaries and books are an instant strikeout, but you'll just get a warning. _Don't_ throw my shit!"

"What is going on?!" says the teacher in a booming voice that echoes throughout the room. Kyou's pupils shrink into almost nothing, while Sunohara's vision is blocked due to my dictionary in his face.

"I simply was giving this back to him!" Kyou says immediately, but the teacher has seen what happened to Sunohara and yanks out the book, freeing him from his temporary blindness.

"That wasn't cool!" He yells, Kyou spins and throws the Sonnet collection towards him. The teacher bolts away from Sunohara and I get up just in time to "take a bullet" for him. The book flies into the front of my head and my body goes limp. The collection bounces off of my head, onto the ground. I crash into the classroom floor and my vision goes black.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of chatter, lines and rows of students are in front of me, crowding in a giant circle. Glancing to the right to see Kyou and Sunohara, both having a relieved expression on their pale faces.

"What happened?" I croak. My new foreign and unusual stuttering breath I now possess isn't a good sign, but then again it could be just anxiety. Seeing that I had a small amount of time to prepare for the impact of the book.

"Kyou knocked you out cold!" Says one of the students. I glance at the location and see a group of jocks. Probably a baseball team of some sort. "Your face was used for target practice!"

"I'll use your face as target practice if you don't take that back!" Kyou yells, almost with no hesitation.

"What got your panties up in a bunch?" The student replies. Kyou's face lights up, red as the setting sun. Kyou walks towards the student with fists clenched. Her eyes were gleaming red. The jock takes a step back, I don't blame him, and stampers out another sentence "I don't go easy on girls, just so you know!"

"Doubt you even have balls to hit a girl." Shouts Sunohara. Everyone around him laughs.

"Shut up, dumb blond!" Says another jock, which infuriates me more than it infuriates Sunohara. Half my family tree, including my older brother Odona, was blond. Any insult to a blond is an insult to my family. Getting up, fighting the dizziness that swayed my vision back and forth like a tether-ball. I charge at the idiot who said the comment, and he goes flying. He knocks into a couple of desks on the way down, but still finds the floor easily enough.

"Why you-" Says the other jock, but Kyou's fist interrupts his remark. He is out cold before he hits the floor. Another jock, probably two times my size grips me in a choke hold, repeatedly punching me in the face. Sunohara cracks the jocks nose and he goes down. Sunohara whistles and shakes his wrist around after dealing the blow. Free of the hold and I barrage more hits on the jocks trying to harm me.

"Run! Their crazy!" Shouts the jock that went down first, and like that they all flee with a trail of dust, ripped clothing, flesh and bones. "Screw you!"

"Thanks, Sunohara." I say.

"Don't mention it. I can be a badass whenever and wherever." Sunohara responds.

"Isn't someone else supposed to say that?" Questions Kyou, me and Sunohara just shrug. We end up laughing off the entire scenario that just unfolded. Unfortunately we can't say the same for the Student Council, whom three members were standing outside the door.

"Oh shit." Exclaims Sunohara. All three Council Members were staring in Kyou's direction.

"Do you have a role in this, Fujibayashi?" Asks one of the members. Kyou is wide-eyed, stammering about what she is going to say. I almost regret doing this, but I speak.

"It was me who started this. Fujibayashi and Sunohara have nothing to do with this." The three members tilt their necks at my location. Their expression changes from irritated to depressed. I haven't gotten in a fight in years.

"Come with us, Tosai. We will see the principle now."


	8. Chapter 8: Obscurity

Walking down a hallway with no one in sight is bone rattling. It makes you think someone is going to pop out of nowhere. Luckily I have company; three Council members escorting me to the office of the principle. Any way you put it, being dragged to the school office by Student Council members is complete hell. You tell yourself over and over that its not true, that your just dreaming. But the truth is still their, staring at you. You can't ignore it, well not for long.

"First time in a while you've gotten in trouble, eh?" Says one of the Council members. If pretending to be a good Samaritan is included in S.C., I may have found the perfect spot for Ikomi.

"You act as if I remind you of something, or someone." I reply. The other members look at each other with worried and uneasy expressions. They were whispering something to each other, as if they wanted to tell me something but had to make sure that it was okay. Finally, a member breathed in deeply and spoke.

"Almost two years ago, a girl by the name of Mikoto Kazami applied to this school district. Her family moved in from the nearby town of Yomiyama, because of a 'killer curse' as she described it, that killed her brother Tomohiko. When she arrived, he was picked on and bullied. One day she simply couldn't take it and snapped, going absolutely savage. The aftermath lead to her expulsion, arrest and court hearing. It was horrible." The story was completely foreign, but I heard the names "Mikoto", "Tomohika" and "Yomiyama". Mikoto was an old friend that I had not heard from in a while. Tomohika I had only met once by accident, and it was a rather friendly run-in. Yomiyama was where I moved to after I turned 5, and spent a considerable amount of time at until I moved to Hikarizaka. Yomiyama was also where I met Mei Misaki.

"And your telling me this because?" I ask.

"Because we don't want you ending up like Mikoto." Seeing that this conversation isn't getting anywhere, I ask another question.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to the Principle's office?"

"We already spoke to him. Turns out you were on thin ice already, but we diminished quite a bit from the original punishment." I shudder at the thought, punishment? What punishment?

"Punishment?" I ask. Without a doubt, the answer is heart-stopping.

"A three day suspension from school." Replies a student council member. Suspension? Why me?

"What was the original punishment?" I ask.

"Expulsion." They all say in unison.

"Well, ain't I lucky?" They nod in agreement. Still, I don't like suspension. Away from academics is simply pure hell for me. Can't last a day, let alone two hours. My next question was a rather obvious one. "When is the suspension going to start?"

"We are guiding you to the doors. The suspension will begin once you leave the premises of the high school." A member replies.

"Well, thanks for dropping the punishment down. I couldn't bare to live with an expulsion." I say one final question before exiting the now visible double doors. "Can I get your names? I'm pretty sure it would be much easier to remember names than faces."

"Certainly. My name is Hanabira." Says a girl with spectacles.

"Fumeiyo." Groans a male with long hair and earnings.

"I'm Amai." Says a girl with a tone much less sweet and cheerful, sounding more sour and rotten. Her hair looks pink, but a strand of hair is jet black. Her eyes are ice blue and her fingernails have black nail polish. They must have been the outcasts of the Council, except for Hanabira. I say farewell and exit out the doors.

* * *

I walked down the winding path of the hill covered in Cherry Tree petals, stopping at the crosswalk at the bottom. It had begun to rain; the gods were weeping at my courage and gratitude, tears of joy and happiness. But I was deep in a hole of depression and anger. Mad at the stupidity of my actions, yet depressed over what consequences came with it. I walk slowly and sluggishly to the dorm, but I notice that the raindrops have stopped pelting my skin. I glance up, seeing a black umbrella. I look behind my back and I see the grey haired girl from yesterday, but her face was visible. Blue eyes, dark as the Atlantic. A small, sharp nose and a mole on her chin.

"Need a little help?" She says with a chuckle. Her voice is deeper that Sakura's, but I'm pretty sure that's normal as time goes on. Her eyes are growing larger as well, pupils shrinking into nothing. "Lime-green eyes, maroon hair. _Aniki?_" A long silence draws around us, lasting for a few minutes until I resurrect the conversation.

"How?" I ask, she looks rather confused. "How are you alive, I thought you were dead!"

"I never was dead. That was a lie." She replies sharply. She charges into me, embracing me in her arms. My little sister, whom I thought was dead for at least a solid 11 years, is here. I wrap my arms around her as well, her tears dabbing onto my jacket. Sakura's whimpers are muted by the jacket. She releases me after a few minutes.

"Sorry, I've got to go." I tell Sakura. She nods.

"Hey, Tosai?" She asks.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Are you going to that high school?" She turns and points at the complex at the top of the hill and I nod. "I'm going to be attending that school next week so if you ever see me, don't call me Sakura. My name is Tomoyo Sakagami, and nothing else."

"Sure thing." I reply. "Also don't shout 'brother' whenever you see me get beaten up."

"Not a problem."

"Oh and by the way, Sakura."

"Yes, Tosai?" My deepest regrets were hopefully about to be forgiven.

"I'm sorry." She raises an eyebrow in confusion "I'm sorry for being a total jerk to you when we were kids. For being a bad influence, every time I ignored your cries of pain when you fell. I was a bad brother."

"T-Tosai." Muttered Sakura.

"I ignored your problems only until five months before the plane crash. I never treated you like a relic, I only treated you like a piece of cardboard." I look up, she is now smiling. Why was she smiling?

"You really did care for me. No matter how badly you think you treated me, I always had fun with you. Not because we are siblings, but because you always taught me new and intriguing things. Things like swimming, swinging without the need of a push, cooking, defending myself. You were the light at the end of the tunnel, pushing me to be something I couldn't be. I accept the apology."

"I'm glad that you truly mean that, but I must go."

"Alright, stay safe _Aniki_!"


	9. Chapter 9: Solitude PART I

The dormitory building is peacefully soundless in the morning hours. Misae usually arrives early on Wednesdays, so most dormitory students tend to keep quiet. The sunrise peaks over the hillside in a luminescent orange and red glow, gorgeous. What confuses me is how so many people hate sunrises. How their stunning beauty is spat on with hatred and denial. It was 24 hours since my suspension began, only two days remain. A knock at the door perks my attention to the exit, who the hell could that be? Seeing that I had nothing better to do, I walk to the closed-door, unlock and slid it open. The head of the soccer team was their. His eyes narrow, as if they were staring into my soul.

"You weren't at practice yesterday, Tosai." He says with a threatening tone.

"Didn't feel like coming." I reply, sounding like a total jackass. The captain simply face-palms and continues.

"I can't believe you sometimes, you apply to soccer and then barely come to practice."

"I thought it would be fun. Instead, what I found were a bunch of slack-jawed pious morons who kept underclassmen in line."

"You asking for a fight, Cosmo?" I absolutely hated that nickname. Deciding that a fight was the only option at this point, I wanted to make it self-defense in any way possible.

"No, but you can come at me first."

"Don't feel like it, but thanks for the offer. See you around, Cosmo." The captain then walks away from my room to the main dormitory doors. What an idiot.

"Tosai?" Questions Misae, who had just appeared.

"What is it?" I reply, slightly startled. She hands me an envelope. Inside it is a letter with about three paragraphs of writing.

"Invitation from Mr. Fujibayashi. Something about dinner at a nearby restaurant." Shusui seemed like a busy man, probably working a graveyard shift. He must have been in a hurry to work.

"Thanks, Misae." She leaves my doorway, her orange and yellow cat following close behind her. I pull on my coat, slip on my shoes and walk out of my dorm, shutting the door behind me. **_"Enjoy the morning while it lasts."_** I think.

* * *

I sit on a small bench, glancing at the sunrise. Hillside views of the morning sun are the most beautiful. The petals of cherry blossoms littering the ground around me distracts me and lets my guard down.

"Where were you?" Says a voice to the right of me. The voice sounded fuming with rage. I turn to my right to see Kotomi, her head looked like it would burst like a balloon. "You just disappeared without a trace!"

"Sorry! I was going to call you, but I had a load of work to do!" I lied. Obviously I didn't have any work to do; instead I just slumped around all day yesterday.

"Why weren't you at school? You disappeared their, too!"

"Calm down, Kotomi!" She didn't calm down. Instead, she picked up a rock and flung it at my groin. The pain was excruciating, every nerve in my body went haywire. I tried bottling up the pain but it didn't work. Her expression changed from anger to worry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay? I meant to hit your stomach!" She was obviously lying about hitting me in the stomach. The rock was nowhere near hitting my stomach.

"I'm fine, just don't do that again!" My nerves relax and I finally lay back. Kotomi sits next to me, somewhat worried still.

"So, where were you?"

"Suspension." My words barrage her like a volley of cannon-fire. Her mood worsens.

"What?!"

"I took the blame for two fights. Both fights I started, but anyone with me during both fights were free to go."

"How long will you be gone from school?"

"Two more days and I'll be back. Not until next week though." Kotomi nods and looks at the sunrise. We don't speak for a good 10 minutes until she speaks again.

"Do you like this town?"

"Pardon?"

"The hills, the buildings, everything around the town. Does it intrigue you?" I plot what I am going to say. Confusion grips around my mind like an Anaconda.

"Very much actually. The last town I was in was just awful. It was like a miniature Chicago, where you could see someone mugged and not even the police dare intervened."

"Sounds horrible."

"Well it had some good things, lot of friendly folk as well. Like diamonds in mud." Kotomi smiled and looked at the sunrise again. I notice someone walking to the top of the hill. Gray hair, male, pretty old with glasses and blue eyes. He takes a seat next to Kotomi and I, exhaling as he sits down. He stares at the sunrise as well, glancing at the beautiful contrast of orange and yellow formed by the sun. He looked sad though, as if he were remembering something depressing. Looking at my watch, I curse under my breath; 6:34. Time to get moving before the students start showing up.

"Well, I got to get going." I say to Kotomi. She nods as a reply. I get up from my seat and walk away from the bench. The chilling morning air gave my body goosebumps as I walked. My lungs fill with morning oxygen, it's fresh and fragrant with a hinted aroma of cherry blossoms and grass. I then head to the Furukawa Bakery, not for breakfast, but for something a little more unusual.

* * *

"Volunteer work?" Sanae questioned while raising an amber eyebrow. She had every right to be confused. I was thinking about saying 'never mind, maybe another time.' but it was too late for that.

"Is their something wrong?" I respond.

"Well, Akio needs to know about your request." I began feeling unnerved about Akio. He might try to slug me in the jaw if he saw me for the first time, thinking that I'll cause trouble.

"Akio? Who's Akio?" I hear footsteps, but I think it's just another customer. I couldn't have been so foolish.

"That would be me." The man's voice startles me and my heart jumps to my throat. I almost regret turning around, because the supposed Akio is holding a baseball bat. Metal variant, able to crack a skull wide open with a simple swing. "Can I help you?"

"If it doesn't upset you, I was wondering if I could volunteer at the bakery." Akio glances a face of confusion. He studies my face very closely and seems to recognize me.

"Your that kid from two days ago, right?" He lowered his bat, wresting it on his shoulder.

"Yes I am."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have you help out around the shop." His yellow, cat-like eyes glisten in the early sunlight.

"What should I do-" Akio hands me a broom before I can finish my sentence. He points to the door and speaks.

"Welcome to the Furukawa Bakery, newbie!" He chuckles slightly. I walk outside to begin my duties. To be honest I hate sweeping, but I should not complain to Akio. After all, he has a baseball bat and is twice my size; a fight I'll never win, even with luck on my side.

"Hey, Cosmo!" Says a voice to my left. I turn to face the shabby haired Takeo Ogura, one of my teammates on the soccer team. I hate him. He rushes towards me, grabs me by the collar of my shirt with his two meaty hands and speaks again. "You missed practice! Where were you?!" His breath reeked of Sake. The pungent odor was commonly present with Takeo, even though he wasn't old enough to drink. Half of me wanted to beat the crap out of him, while the other half wanted to respond.

"Get your beefy hands off me! My face is ablating because of your breath!" Takeo simply laughs at me, but does let go of me. I see Sakura, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Whats going on?!" Sakura was furious, venom ejecting from the words she uttered. Takeo's pupils shrunk into the size of a nucleus. I just knew his impulsiveness would get the best of him, it always does.

"Simple! I was um... uh..." He paused multiple times, his speech slurred and unrecognizable. "Beating the shit out of this man, yes that's it!"

**_"What a sorry excuse for a man."_ **I think as he finishes his sentence. Apparently Akio had heard the comotion from inside the shop and came out with the bat pointing right at Takeo's face. Akio's eyes were furious and looked pretty menacing.

"Beat it, kid." Akio whispers to Takeo. The drunk begins sprinting far away from the bakery, but he trips over his own clumsy foot and falls down, knocked out cold. Akio turns his attention to me. "You okay, Tosai?"

"I'm alright." I respond. "But look at how bad things are getting in the world. You can't even sweep outside your shop without being irritated by a drunken fool!" We all burst out laughing, I don't even know why.

"Trust me, sweeping is a lot better than being inside. The pastries are so hideous they'll give you a rash." Apparently Sanae heard everything from inside, because her eyes were teary and her emotion looked exactly like someone texting two capital "T's" and an underscore (_T_T_). Akio saw her face as well, and exclaimed. "Uh oh."

"So my bread is... my bread is... my bread is more bad then sweeping?!" She sprints away in tears. Guess she can't handle a joke. Akio plows into the bakery, stuffs himself with bread and charges after Sanae.

"Sanae! I love your bread! Come back!" Me and Sakura laugh at the thought of how long he is going to chase Sanae.

"Probably to the prefecture border." Sakura jokes. "Anyway, I got to get moving."

"Stay safe, sis." She nods and hurries off. I wonder where she was going. I head into the store and check what bread Akio took by looking closely at the labels. Crab bread- wait what?! Banana bread, Squid bread, Akio was right! This bread IS giving me a rash! Stepping away from the display, I head behind the register and begin unofficial guard duty. I almost miss Nagisa's soft and dead-silent voice.

"Are you robbing us?" She says. I turn around quickly and her face of worry diminishes. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would get the wrong idea." I reply. She chuckles slightly.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Suspension. After a few slight complications at school they sent me on my merry way." She doesn't seem affected by my response, which is okay for me because the last thing I want is more drama. The room stays silent for a pretty long time until Nagisa asks an obvious question.

"Wheres Akio and Sanae?"

"Sanae ran off, Akio followed." She giggles, making me confused. "Does that happen often?"

"It happens often. I've grown accustom to such events." Her school outfit was clean, not a smudge or stain. Her eyes looked a mix of yellow and amber. She heads for the door, gleefully but slowly, stopping just before heading outside. "If Akio and Sanae come home, tell them I have gone to school."

"Sure thing." She smiles at me and walks out of the shop, skipping on her way to the high school. Reminded me of the old days, when I was actually excited about school. Those days faded quickly after high school began, probably won't come back either. The stupid soccer team barely shows respect to their own team, why did I stay with them though? Was it fun? Hell no. Was it exciting? When I got to kick a few guys in the shins, and make it look like a total accident. I remember hearing about Sunohara being on the team, but got kicked off after a big brawl. Remembering about lost causes brings me to Takeo Ogura. Ogura just strolled in one day, but judging by his face, the team kept him just because it was fun to mess around with him when he became wasted. He has one sister, Yumi, who I knew when I lived in Yomiyama. She was rather pushy and sometimes impulsive, but, at the same time, had a nice and sweet side. She rarely spoke about Takeo, saying he was rude and monstrous but never once mentioned him being addicted to alcohol. Maybe she just wanted to keep it a secret or something. She was good at telling stories as well as making them up, in other words she was a good liar. Her humor was semi-violent but comical nonetheless. We were good friends, although she was a few years older than me. When I was walking home one day, Yumi tagged along. I told her about how I'd be leaving Yomiyama, living in Hikarizaka with a good relative. She became aggressive, screaming at me; she was hysterical. After a minute she calmed down, but her expression was complete shock and denial. She couldn't really speak after that, and bolted away from me, sprinting to her home. That was the last time I saw her.

* * *

_**Yes I know I included another "Another" character. Truthfully I recommend you watch both anime shows (Clannad and Another). Tell me what you guys want for the next chapter, I'm always open for feedback!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Solitude PART II

After much time spent remembering that memory, it didn't take long to figure out that I had begun to cry. I only cry when remembering old friends, dead or alive. My crying is different from what you see; I only shed tears instead of the soft and ill whimpers that usually form when someone weeps. Yumi is doing alright I guess, so I shouldn't be sad about it. The last thing I want is more trauma from the emotional pain. But my mental safe is, in a sense, made of Popsicle sticks wound together with string and tape; in other words, it's very fragile.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Says a familiar voice. Akio and Sanae were standing in the open doorway. Akio's unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth as it was when I first met him. "You need a glass of water or something?" I pulled myself together quickly, as I have taught myself to do.

"No, I'm fine." I hope my lie is believable. Akio, thankfully, takes it as truth and walks in, with Sanae trailing close behind him. Akio simply took a quick check on the items, while Sanae disappeared into an archway blocked with a curtain. Did these people live here?

"Did anyone come by when we were gone?" Akio askes as he plots a tray in front of me.

"No, but Nagisa had left for school a while ago." I wonder what the tray is for. On it are Sanae's delectable pastries (her only delectable pastries) such as the Anpans which I have fallen in love with.

"Put these over their." Akio says as he directs my attention to a trash can. "They're burnt. They don't sell good with customers."

"I can see why." I say quietly so Sanae doesn't hear me. Picking up the metal tray was one of the challenging bits. It's hotter than a hot plate! I drop the platter instantly on the floor and stick my hands on the cold counter-top. Akio exclaims and rushes over.

"Damn, I forgot about how hot the platter was." His voice was sympathetic, but boastful as well. The pain subsides slightly, but is still their. Looking at my palms, I curse mentally. Akio now has no sign of gloating when he speaks again."Holy shit, now I feel bad."

"Goddammit." First degree burns. I've gotten plenty of first degree burns, most of them being sunburns, but none as quickly as these. My palms sweat, but that only makes them hurt more. Sanae rushes in to see what happened and yelps in horror.

"Tosai are you alright?!" She exclaims. I felt sorry for having my hands burnt in their presence.

"It's alright Sanae. It's only first degree." Akio turns to me. He holds a 50 Yen coin in front of me. "You can go home, kid. Take this as payment." With little irritation, I grab the coin and store it in my hooded sweatshirt pocket. I need to get some Aloe Vera on these burns. Maybe some gauze too. I walk out of the bakery, feeling both mad and stupid. I could spit bullets and still have rage to release. Fury and anguish that has stored within my mental safe could vent out so explosive-like it could match a hydrogen bomb. So with me, I have to keep my temper at a reasonable level.

* * *

The afternoon is slow. The school day had ended awhile ago. Silent rain trickles onto my window with serene quietness. I had sent a message to Kotomi saying I would be gone for dinner tonight with friends. Kotomi probably isn't doing much other than reading. That or she might be playing around in the rain. My gauze bandages wrap around my palms, which guard the Aloe Vera applied to the burns. Basic burn treatment. A slight vibration on my table in the middle of the small room catches me off guard. I pluck the brick-like mobile up and read whomever was calling me. "AYANO F." and then a number. Mrs. Fujibayashi if I'm not mistaken. Hoping for the best possible outcome, I hit the green call button and take a listen. She was simply calling to remind me about the invitation, I responded with a 'yes I am coming' phrase, but sounding more distorted and teenager-like. Of course, I showed respect to Mrs. Fujibayashi, seeing as she is one of the most popular novelists in this corner of Japan. My mother knew her well, in fact my mother treated her like a sister. In other words, she was treated as my aunt, invited to family outings, you could plaster a picture together. For crying out loud the woman practically knew me before birth! Her eyes were of a light blue contrast, similar to Ryou's eyes. Her hair (at least in portraits I have seen of her) was purple and tied into a braid of hair which ran down to her hips. After the call ended, I realized that a message had been left on my phone. My mood sank into irritation when I saw who it was from: Riko Suminoe, my annoying and perverted cousin. I play the message with no real regrets, other than the fear of listening to Riko ramble on for hours about some useless topic. But just before I hit the green telephone button on the keypad, a caller connects to my phone. It's Keita Suminoe, the only cousin I can get along with. I click the 'accept call' button and take a listen.

"Hey Tosai!" Keita says in a rather happy tone. What on earth could be happy about living with Ako and Riko Suminoe?

"What is it, Keita?" I ask, annoyed and pissed off.

"Well your sounding rather pissed today." He was trying to get my anger to nuclear levels. He's tried this before, but so far he's avoided that; and to believe it only took one jab of a pencil to shut him up!

"Riko sent me a message, but then you called." Keita hesitated for a second, but responded after a few seconds.

"She was calling to let you know about Ako and her coming over. They're staying over for a few days." My heart literally dropped to where my spleen was. I cannot last three hours with those two, but to last a few days with them is just as bad as ripping your fingernails out, whilst at the same time, having daggers plunged into your eyes and then gouged out with a spoon.

"Reason for such actions?" I ask flustered. Keita sighs and responds.

"They want to check on how you're doing. She called Misae and she's fine with letting Ako and her stay over." Now I was mad at Misae, partly because she invited these devils into my dormitory.

"If this is a joke, then so help me I will run all the way to your house just so I can kick your ass!"

"Sorry man, but I'm not joking. The plane arrives at the airport tomorrow; eight-forty-seven at the latest and eight-ten at the earliest."

"Take care of yourself, Keita." I hang up the phone. Immediately afterwards, Ako calls. I want to press deny, but Ako will probably remind me constantly when she arrives so I am forced to accept the call. My right ear is blasted with Ako and Riko greeting me in unison. The ringing subsides, but I use my left ear instead.

"Did you know that eardrums can't handle sudden loud noises?!" Ako is the first to respond.

"We weren't trying to dampen your hearing, but Riko insisted that we greet you in unison!" Her response sounded like a lie, but I couldn't say anything. Ako continued. "If Keita already called you about the visit then we won't pester you."

"You guys don't pester me, you just annoy me sometimes." My response doesn't make Riko or Ako mad, so I ask a more pointless question. "What time is it over there?"

"A few hours ahead of Hikarizaka's clocks, but none the less it's rather late. We were about to head out for the trip." I forgot where the Suminoe family lived, but it wasn't important.

"Is Keita sitting this one out?"

"He's sick with the flu. He didn't want to go because he didn't want you to get ill as well." I noticed that Keita had a raspy and croaky voice when I was talking to him. Poor guy, has to sit out of school, not that he would care.

"So Misae said you were allowed to stay at an All-boys dormitory?"

"Yes, but on one condition: we wouldn't be allowed in any other room other than your room and Misae's office." A pause envelopes the call, but later Ako speaks again. "Tosai?"

"What is it?"

"Are you thinking about Saeki-San?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Whenever you pause like that, it gives the hint that your remembering her." What she said was true. Whenever I thought about Saeki, I simply pause in the middle of conversation. I never wanted my cousins involved with Saeki and me, mostly because I did not want them making a difficult situation worse, so I tend to leave them out of business involving Saeki.

"Don't worry about it. You should be worrying about tomorrow." The phone hangs up, and I lay on top of the covers of the bed. It's been three months since Saeki's death yet I still puzzle over why she died. She didn't go out peacefully either; shot in the head with a magnum revolver. The only people which know about her death are Misae, Ako, Riko and Keita. They wanted to forget about the entire incident, but something tells me that they had it clinging to them like a tumor. Misae took it the worst due to the fact that she was the sister of Saeki's mom. Misae practically treated her like a daughter because Saeki's mother was a drunken stud who kicked her out of her house at the age of 14. Misae took custody of Saeki and the whole dilemma was avoided, with no court hearing or trial. A knock on my door bolts my lying position upwards onto my feet. I open the door after walking around the small table in the middle of the room. Misae held a comb in one hand and a suit in the other.

"Got to dress nicely when your seeing Ayano Fujibayashi!" I chuckle slightly at Misae's order, but I take the suit and comb. My hair wasn't in need of any cleansing or washing, nor did I need a shower. I head to the bathroom down the hall which isn't as bad, as long as you don't inhale any oxygen near the third toilet stall. The comb was normal plastic with bristles that were rather thick unlike most combs I have been equipped with, which used significantly smaller bristles. I combed my hair to an acceptable style, which made me look less teenage-like and more formal. My suit wasn't cheap at all. This was one of those special suits which costed something between 1300 or 2500 Yen; suits like these were exclusive to adults, but an extra fee of 1,000 lets you have whatever size you want. When I exited the bathroom, Misae pats me on the back. It's her way of saying 'good luck'. I step outside into the cold foggy night, on my way to a pointless dinner party.


	11. Chapter 11: Refused Reunion

Drips of water tack my skin nonstop. The gloomy clouds are churning around the town, probably meaning they are going to stay for the rest of tonight. I don't like being invited to outings like this, but hey, I was going to be dining with Ayano Fujibayashi so at least it isn't a complete loss. I feel queasy, the mysterious atmosphere of this outing is sprouting butterflies in my stomach. **_"If this is something more than just dinner, I'm out."_**I say to myself. The mysterious feeling never left my body, rather it lingered around me, continuing to haunt my mind. After walking for about a good 10 minutes, I come across the address. It's a popular restaurant with a good satisfaction rating. I have come hear a few times, but mostly stepping inside and then out, never seeing the entire interior. After a few more minutes of waiting outside, I walk forward and propped the door open, and the flustered feeling I had walking here relinquished it's grasp on my brain. The interior is breathtaking, much more different than most restaurants I have gone to in Hikarizaka. Chairs and tables were present, similar to that of European restaurants. The food on menus was worldwide; the cuisine ranged from French, German, American and Swiss or so I have heard.

"Tosai Kosumosu?" Says a familiar voice, even though it had been ages since I have heard it. Turning around, I am almost shocked "Your friends are waiting at table 3."

"Sachiko-san?" I say out loud accidentally. How long it had been since I had seen her.

"So you do remember me." She replies. She sounded impressed, probably because I still remember her despite years of being isolated from my old friends from Yomiyama. Nakajima had grown her hair similar to Kyou's style. Her eyes were still the same dark brown and I could still remember how I met her. She was playing a Koto in the music room in my old elementary school in Yomiyama. She had quite a skill with playing such a complex and mind-boggling instrument such as a Koto, though I doubt she still remembers how to play it.

"Were you thinking I would forget about you?" I reply, she covers her mouth and giggles slightly.

"Well, kind of. It's been a long time since you left."

"How have the others been?"

"Others?"

"Like Izumi and Yumi."

"Yumi and Aya are both employed here, but thats all I know."

"Yumi and Aya work here?"

"Yes, they moved here after graduating."

"Anything else?" Sachiko is silent for a few seconds until speaking again.

"Well I'm certain I heard that Yukito is going to Tokyo for university. Some guy by the name Of Kouichi recommended it to him."

"Alright, guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Tosai!" As I walk away from the podium, realization washed over me like a wave. Yumi hadn't seen me in five years, and I don't think she'll be silent about seeing me after this long. Avoid her at all costs; I don't want drama.

* * *

The table I sat at was number three. It was a rather large table, made to seat a number of five. When I arrived, I sat down in the only seat available, which was next to Ryou. As I take my seat, Ryou looks at me for a second before tilting her head back at Ayano. I quickly glance at her, and I mostly see a blush running across her face. Ryou was wearing a necklace of Pearls as was her mother. The only difference was that Ryou had White Pearls while Ayano had Black Pearls. I couldn't stop thinking about how weird it was, Ryou had a cheerful and sweet attitude which is indicated by white pearls while her mother has black pearls, probably hinting a sour and evil attitude. But it could be just a coincidence, seeing that black pearls are very stylish for those who want to break away from the norm of fashion and glam. Just then a waiter speaks behind me, startling me.

"Welcome to our fine establishment, we are honored to serve the elegant and beautiful Ayano Fujibayashi tonight. What shall we have for drinks?" Ryou was the first to speak

"I will have water, please." Kyou spoke afterwards.

"Lychee-flavored Ramune please." Ayano (like Ryou) had asked for water, while Shusui ordered Sake. I don't like alcohol. I hate it because I had tasted a small sliver of either Whisky or Bourbon when I was a kid, but nonetheless it was awful. I spat it out immediately, coughing as the bitter and foul taste enveloped my throat like a tarp. My mother asked me why the heck I did that; if I could remember what I said, it was probably: "kids are stupid. Parents must teach children why alcohol is bad for you." or something like that, but with a very immature and weak vocabulary. After Shusui made his mind up, I simply ask for a Ramune with the original lemon and lime flavoring. Aside from American Cola, Ramune, or more commonly referred to as "marble soda" is one of my favorite drinks. After the waiter wrote our options down, he left. Looking over the menu, many items were traditional Japanese catering, but a lot of other options were here as well, most of them being from Europe and America. Wanted spaghetti? They have that. Prime Rib? Check that off the list. In the end I decided on fried rice, **(I can tell how much that will make me look** **stereotypical)**. The others ordered their food as well, and I prepared for the wait.I felt a tap on my right shoulder, obviously it was Ryou. She motioned me to listen, so I aligned my head towards her mouth to hear her.

"So, Tosai." Ryou whispered. "Why did you take the blame?"

"It was my fault, and I don't lie." I respond. I, however, just lied to Ryou about not lying. Contradictions are like human cells, they are constant; well, they're constant when talking to me about confusing topics (that's another contradiction). She nods and looks away before anyone notices. After five minutes of waiting the drinks finally arrive. I open the bottle by pushing my thumb onto the glass marble which acts as a bottle-cap for the soda. Kyou begins talking to me out of the blue.

"I heard that you have two cousins."

"Yea- wait, how did you know?." I reply flustered.

"When I asked Misae about where you were after school, she told me about them visiting you, but no names."

"Please; don't remind me." Kyou gives me a confused glance.

"I just wanted to know if they were male or female."

"Take a guess."

"If you are annoyed with them, they must be male."

"No offense, Kyou, but females can be quite annoying."

"Hey!"

"It's true"

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up!"

"No you!"

"Gah! We sound like children!"

"See? Your being annoying right now!"

"Well your being rude!"

"You are too!"

"Lies and slander!"

"Did I hear you say 'shut up' to me a while ago?"

"That's just me!"

"That's called being rude, Kyou."

"Whatever." And with that, the argument concluded. A while later the food arrived. My fried rice had a fair amount of pepper sprinkled on it. Most people leave pepper out when making fried rice, probably because they are rather forgetful. Can't argue with a personal statement I guess. The fried rice detonated a cluster bomb of flavors on my taste buds. Though it was a medium-sized bowl of fried rice, I savored every bite of it. I overhear Ayano asking Shusui to remove Ryou and Kyou from the table momentarily. It's only me and Ayano at the table now. I take a sip of my Ramune which is close to empty.

"Tosai?" Ayano begins.

"Yes?" I reply after swallowing a bite of fried rice.

"Have you ever heard about the North Yomi Class 3-3 Bombing of 1999?" I stay silent, wishing she hadn't said anything about that. It's both sad and horrifying when talking about the bombing. I was terrified when it first aired on the news, even though I lived in Hikarizaka at the time. It was in papers for four months and stayed on every news station for two months. As the report quotes,

_"__15 year old Yukio Sakuragi of __North Yomi Junior High, detonated an explosive vest at 1:13 PM in third year classroom three. The explosion killed everyone inside the classroom, except for the teacher who was late, and caused the room to collapse on top of second year classroom three, which was empty at the time. The exact reason for such actions is not unsure, but friends of Yukio say he was constantly picked on in class. Kokura Akazawa, Class 3-3's teacher could not describe the horror of the scene."_

"Please, I don't want to talk about this." Ayano stops talking. After Kyou, Ryou and Shusui came back, a waitress comes to collect dishes. I, as usual, get the worst luck in the world because Yumi Ogura is the waitress. Mrs. Fujibayashi pays for the meal while Yumi cleans up the mess of plates and cups.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fujibayashi. Have a nice night." Says Yumi.

"You too, dear." Ayano Replies. _**"Seems like I'm in the clear"**_ do you need a ride?" **_"Well piss. This is quite a predicament I got myself in."_****_  
_**

"Tosai?" Questions Yumi. She hasn't seen my eyes yet, if she sees my eyes it's game over. My eyes are to recognizable, if only I could get my iris color changed.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Fujibayashi asks.

"I've just heard the name Tosai before. It's nothing."

"Okay. So, do you need a ride Tosai?"

I shake my head.

"It's raining pretty hard out, you sure?" Shusui asks.

I shake my head again and get up, making sure Yumi doesn't see my eyes.

"Thank you for the meal, Ayano Fujibayashi. I will be going now."

"Sleep well, Tosai." Kyou says with a grin. I walk away with no other words spoken, propping the door open on my way out. Shusui was right; the rain was pelting my skin so frequently that it hurt. I ran back to the dormitory, drenched and soaked in water like a sponge. I leave my wet suit to dry and climb into bed. That will be the last time I will go to a restaurant with friends in a while.


End file.
